


Chamomile

by tea_for_lupin



Series: The Herball [7]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Chamomile, Gen, Herbalism, Snow queen verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-19
Updated: 2013-12-19
Packaged: 2018-01-05 04:09:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1089458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tea_for_lupin/pseuds/tea_for_lupin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock whirls in: bisabolol, matricin. Anthemic acid. Molly already knows; bitterness welcome. Nothing good or golden may be gained without a cost.</p>
<p>Set in wiggleofjudas' Snow Queen 'verse, sometime after the end of Stumbleine, or so it seems to me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chamomile

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Thank you Jude, for letting me borrow Molly and Lestrade; as you can see, John and Sherlock wanted to pop their heads in too. I hope you don't mind.

Lestrade hisses at foxes, holds his ground. Knows what to ward, when Molly doesn't. Stalks the shadow-presence at the gate.

Days are dark; grey skies and grey ground, ridden with mist. The fire's too small and the river is still. John brings her wood. Sets the kettle. Her hands shake when he presses them warm round the cup. Lestrade is the weight in her lap when the sun cracks the clouds. Capture it: in the jar and the pot, white rays, bright centre. She lets herself orbit.

Sherlock whirls in: bisabolol, matricin. Anthemic acid. Molly already knows; bitterness welcome. Nothing good or golden may be gained without a cost.

She'll take her ghosts.

Come summer Lestrade is smelling of apples. His fur is all sunlight-soaked silver, he's chamomile-crowned. 'You always did like it,' says Molly, 'even before.' Takes blooms from his head. Inhales the centre, yellow and rich.


End file.
